Significant progress was made in the last reporting period, resulting in five publications. We reported on the synthesis and opioid binding affinity of the final pair of oxide-bridged phenylmorphans, the ortho- and para-b-isomers and their N-phenethyl analogues, and the synthesis of the N-phenethyl analogues of the ortho- and para-d-isomers. Another study described the synthesis and pharmacological effects of the enantiomers of the N-phenethyl analogues of the ortho and para e- and f-oxide-bridged phenylmorphans. We also reported the design, synthesis, and characterization of 6beta-naltrexol analogs, and their selectivity for in vitro opioid receptor subtypes and provided new information on the role of the furan in affinity of neoclerodane diterpenes from Salvia divinorum for opioid receptors.